Where Uncertainty and Destiny Meet
by SUGARHIGH3
Summary: Sakura moves to Hong Kong. She never met Tomoyo, Syaoran, or Eriol. She doesn’t know about the Clow cards either, because the Clow Cards are in the Li mansion. But Sakura knows that she has powers like her brother and father. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol,


Anime Princess: Hey everyone that is reading this !!!!!!!

Ultimawitch86:Muhahahahahahahaha read if you dare!!!!!!!

Anime Princess: O ya even though our pen name is SUGARHIGH!!!……..

Ultimawitch86:WE ARE TWO DIFFERENT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!

Anime Princess: Ultimawitch!!!!!!! Don't be rude to me. 

Ultimawitch86: huh wat did I do??? *acts innocent* 

Anime Princess: Forget it, Ultimawitch is right we are two different People we are using are other pen names so if you want read our other stories search for us with the pen names Anime Princess or Ultimawitch86.  there are more than one Anime Princess but just to let you know one of my stories is called Cherry Blossom meets the Little Wolf.

  but we are friends that made a story together. With this pen name.

Ultimawitch86: THAT I MADE *giving everyone a bow while you hear applauses by fans*

Anime Princess: BAKA you know dam right well that I thought of this story first!!!

Ultimawitch86: Don't call me names Ki….. ummmmm…… I mean Anime Princess that is not nice.

Anime Princess: U almost ruined my identity Chr…….I mean Ultimawitch.

Ultimawitch86: Nice job u almost ruined my identity too. 

Anime Princess: Ok I'm sorry I called you Baka but can we please start the story?

Ultimawitch86: apology accepted and sure.

Anime Princess and Ultimawitch86: WE DON'T OWN NON OF THE CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!! WE ARE POOR SO WE GOT NO MONEY SO DON'T SUE US!!!!!!! WE ARE ONLY TENNAGERS AGES 11-15 THAT IS ALL WE'LL TELL YA!!!!!!! Please read and enjoy this story that we made together *saying it sweetly like they never yelled at their fans*

Sakura moves to Hong Kong.  She never met Tomoyo, Syaoran, or Eriol.  She doesn't know about the Clow cards either, because the Clow Cards are in the Li mansion.  But Sakura knows that she has powers like her brother and father. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meling are searching for the Card captor.  Well they ever find the legendary Card captor?  Or will he/she die before they can find him/her?  Oooooooooo read and find out.  

                             Where Uncertainty and Destiny Meet  

                             Chapter one: Moving to Hong Kong

SPLASH!!!! Went a bucket of cold water hit a sleeping girl, with hazel hair that was about shoulder length, "Hey!," she said opening her emerald green eyes, "Who did that?!" While looking in her room she saw no one in there except for a floating empty water bucket above her head.

"Touya!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed getting dressed quickly to yell at her brother in his face.

As Sakura ran down the stairs she could hear a deep laughing voice that she knew was her older brother, Touya.

"Hahahahaha, so "The Monster" finally woke up, after her borther helped her," he replied eating the rest of his breakfast up.

"Ya SOME help you are Touya!!!!! You got me drenched with that ice cold water," Sakura said stepping on her brother foot with her foot.

Touya cringed on how his sister used her foot to step on his foot with a little bit of magic to make her foot heavier to hurt him.  Ever since they were little Touya and Sakura had magic in their blood because their mother was a full blood sorceress and their father was a half sorcerer and half human (if you do the calculation correctly both Touya and Sakura are 75% sorcerer/sorceress and 25%human). So they used magic a lot to have fun, but they never told their friends because they promised their father that no one should know what they are.  

"Sakura, Touya?" Mr. Kinomoto (please give us his first name) said while putting Sakura's food infront of her.

"Yes father?" Sakura said quickly eating her breakfast.

"Hmmmmmmm?" Touya said drinking his tea.

"I got to tell you two that we will be moving to Hong Kong, China since I got a new job there," Mr. Kinomoto explained to his children.

"WE ARE WHAT???????????" Sakura and Touya said at the same time looking surprised.

"We're moving to Hong Kong in three days," Mr. Kinomoto said again to his children.

"But what about my friends?" asked Sakura.

"And my job?" asked Touya

"Sakura you will make new friends in Hong Kong and Touya you can find a lot of jobs in Hong Kong too," Mr. Kinomoto said to his son and daughter, " O and today is your last day of school to because we need everything packed, and I mean EVERYTHING."

"Yes father," Sakura said picking herself back up and started to walk out the door, " Bye I'm going to school."

"Have a good last day Sakura," Touya and Mr. Kinomoto said.

Sakura started to roller blade to school to see her best friends, Akari and Saki, who she new ever since kindergarten.  When Sakura got to school she saw Akari and Saki underneath their favorite spot, the cherry blossom tree.

"Hey Akari-chan, Saki-chan," Sakura said trying to be cheerful.

"Hey Sakura-chan," both Akari and Saki said.

"You look sad Sakura. What's wrong?" asked Akari seeing through Sakura's expression.

"Nothing I'm fine really," Sakura said smiling so her friends wouldn't see.

"We know you are hiding something Sakura.  You are the most terrible liar in the whole school," Saki said to Sakura with a serious face on.

"O all right I'll tell you two," Sakura said explaining  that today was her last day because she was moving to Hong Kong, China because of her dad's work.

"No way you can't be moving Sakura!!!!!!!!" both Akari and Saki said.

"It is and I don't think I'll ever see you two again," Sakura said crying.

"We'll miss you then Sakura," Akari said. 

"Yes we will, we'll drop by your house tomorrow to say bye," Saki said hugging Sakura.

The bell rings and Akari, Saki, and Sakura go to their classroom to start school.  They sat in their assigned seats right before the teacher came in.  "Good morning class," Mr. Kiyama said to the class.

"Good morning Mr. Kiyama," replied the students in union.

"Today we have sad news, Ms. Sakura Kinomoto is here on her last day of her school.  She'll be moving to Hong Kong, China.  Please say good-bye to her," the teacher said.

Everyone, especially the boys, where all gloomy for that day.  Sakura was a very popular student because she was kind to everyone that they all became her friends.  The boys didn't want her to leave because they all loved her because of her smile, her emerald eyes, and her voice that is the sound of heaven to them.  Everyone was going to miss her.  So during the day people would go up to Sakura hugging and crying that Sakura was going to leave. (we don't want to go through the whole day so we will skip into tomorrow)

DING-DONG DING-DONG went the doorbell. Touya was about five feet from opening the door until Sakura teleported in front of the door, "It's for me Touya," she said.

"How do you know Monster?" Touya asked even though he already knew the answer because Sakura felt her friends present.

"You already know how I know Touya now beat it!!!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled transporting him into the livingroom.

"That's NOT fair," Touya said, he was about to use his magic but then stopped when Sakura opened the door revealing ALL her friends from school.

"What are you ALL doing here you guys doing here," sounding surprise because she already knew everyone was there.

"We all wanted to say good-bye to you and give you something to remember us," Kiki, a girl that always thought of Sakura as a role model.

"Awwwwww that is so sweet of you guys, why don't you all go to the park and I'll meet you guys there to say good-bye," Sakura said while everyone said ok and started to walk to the park.

Sakura quickly told her father where she was going and that she would be back in a little while.  Mr. Kinomoto said ok and Sakura put her shoes on and ran to the park.  When she got to the park she saw everyone I a line and in front of the line it had a little booth that said, "Wish Sakura a good luck in China"  Sakura walked to the booth and started to hug and say good-bye to everyone after everyone wished her luck they started to hand Sakura presents to have Sakura to never forget them.  

Anime Princess: awwwwwwwww that was sooooooooo nice of them.

Ultimawitch86: I think I'm gonna be sick.

Anime Princess: Shut up, anywayz Sakura will meet the gang NEXT chapter, so Please review.

Ultimawitch86: Reviews give us incouragement to write more if we don't have a lot of HW.

Anime Princess: yep skool is GOD DAMN HARD!!!!!!!!

Anime Princess and Ultimawitch86: Review and we will get these chapters going!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
